


What You Know

by MeltedMoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), minor alcohol use, sort of i mean its a bit deserves but it still hurts, spoiled boy dream has to suddenly deal with everyone hates him now, this story isn't focused on romance btw!, trust no one not even yourself -dream probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoon/pseuds/MeltedMoon
Summary: Shoes skidded across newly polished tile, the squeak booming through the otherwise silent hallway. Panicked breaths shake his frame as moonlight cuts across the young man's face.Or where a face should be.Fingers scramble helplessly across the bone white mask, sealed to his face.I'm fucked, the young man eloquently thinks, as he scrambles back to his feet and thunders down the marble corridor.-----------Prince Dream, twin of Techno, has lived with ease his whole life. When that all comes crashing down around him and he finds those closest to him sentence him to the dogs, he must fight to survive against the manhunters. Who knows though, perhaps allies can be found in the most unlikely of places...(Essentially, a medieval overly dramatic retelling of manhunts. with found family thrown in there for spice.)
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Clenched Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Title and general vibes are inspirted by the song What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. Would definitely recommend giving it a listen!  
> Hey! I hope you enjoy this little story. I've had it in my mind for probably months now, and finally decided to put it to paper. I've never written a fanfic before, so critique is welcomed and encouraged! I really appreciate any feedback you have. <3
> 
> Some important notes first:  
> -If anyone in this story expresses that they do not want fics that include them available, this story will be removed / their character completely removed from the story.  
> -I don't plan to focus this story very notably on romance. There might be some goofy flirting, but the main focus is found family!
> 
> CW: swearing, minor character death mention, eventual violence

Shoes skidded across newly polished tile, the squeak booming through the otherwise silent hallway. Panicked breaths shake his frame as moonlight cuts across the young man's face.

Or where a face should be.

Fingers scramble helplessly across the bone white mask, sealed to his face. _I'm fucked_ , the young man eloquently thinks, as he scrambles back to his feet and thunders down the marble corridor.

* * *

Prince Clay was born with the wonderfully simple job to inherit the throne of Sempricor, a large prospering nation. Take the crown, let advisors do the heavy lifting, threaten those who go against the country, all a lavish life that others would kill to receive. Problem was, Prince Clay seemed to hardly show any interest in learning to run the nation. He would run amok, finding any reason to cause trouble. He'd previously ended up destroying antique weapons while trying to play with them, not to mention how many times guards had to chase him down as he refused to go to his etiquette classes.

Eyes watched carefully from the sidelines each time Clay fucked up. Each time the family portraits were defaced with crudely drawn smiley faces, a quiet sigh accompanied the destruction and inevitable fallout. For the other prince did not follow his brother's destructive tendencies. This prince excelled at his studies from history to combat training. He wore the royal robes with elegance, kept his pink long hair in the traditional royal braids at all times, and knew all the proper greetings. Prince Techno was everything Clay was not.

But he would never be king.

Prince Techno was the younger sibling of the royal family. Specifically, by 2 and a half minutes.

And by law, Techno had no right to the throne as long as the eldest sibling's bloodline flowed. Even if his twin was a dipshit.

The two twin princes grew up side by side, step by step in line. The eyes of the nation were upon them, especially focused in on Prince Clay. As the heir to the throne, the people of Sempricor were fascinated by their future ruler. Despite his antics, damage control on behalf of the king's advisors kept his public image far better than it had any right to be. The people adored the lovable prince, heralding him as the ruler who would make the dreams of the kingdom a reality. Clay basked in the praise of his people, delighted to be the poster child for his nation. The young man had it all, and not a responsibility in sight.

\-------

"Clay." A low monotone voice mumbled. Clay jumped slightly, whipping around to face his brother. Prince Techno's footfalls were silent, his entrance to the disorganized bedroom marked only by the slight creak of the door.

"You scared the shit out of me," Clay laughed, his shoulders settling into a more relaxed pose. Silence stretched between the two princes. Clay felt anxiety start to bubble in his stomach. His brother rarely smiled or laughed, but he'd grown used to the slight exhale of acknowledgment at his joke. The two had never been the closest, but the complete lack of response was eerie at best.

Techno was the first to break eye contact, which was worrying in its own right. "It's time you talk to our father."

Prince Clay tilted his head slightly in confusion. Normally advisors would repeatedly pester him about meetings. His brother had never been sent to gather him before. "I'm sure it can wait, it's probably just about the northern farming territory again-"

"He's dying, Clay."

"What?" His voice was small, echoing through the room faintly. Clay's body understood before his mind though. Shaking spread through his arms, quivering in fear. The young man clenched his fists, trying to mask the truth. "That's not right-that can't be right-"

"It's important you go talk to him. He needs you prepared for your kingship-"

"Shut up, stop that." Clay whirled around on his brother, trying to mask his fear. "He's fine, the healers said his cough was getting better. He's not dying," Were his words to reassure his brother, or himself?

"If you had come to the meetings, you would know that's not true. You can't avoid this, we-you- you need to speak with him now." Techno stood in the doorway, trying to gesture for Clay to follow.

"No. no, I don't want to. I need to go get some air, I'm sure things will make more sense then-"

"Clay. Please." A slight crack in his voice. The facade of the all too perfect younger prince, split, for just an instant.

And somehow, that scared Clay more than anything else in the world could.

Something snapped in Clay. Fear bubbled over, coating every panicked movement as Clay swept his shortsword off his desk and into its sheath. He could loosely hear Techno yelling something, but it felt distant, the blood rushing through his ears washing it to a faraway shore. He just needed to think, he just needed a walk. All of this would be fine. His dad would be fine. Clay would be fine.

His father was the strongest man he knew. Sure, this cough had lasted a while, but there's no way some simple cold could stop a king? Even if Clay had to block out the way he heard each sentence take his father more and more effort to say, running him out of breath sooner and sooner. Even if Clay kept skipping dining in the main hall so he didn't have to think about why the chair at the head of the table lay empty.

It wasn't his problem. He was just the prince, and he would keep being just the prince. Surely all this would be sorted out by the time he got back in an hour or two, and he could go back to making fun of Techno for worrying too much and taking it all too seriously.

Surely?

Clay blinked and found himself strapping up his saddle to his horse. He had been so in and out of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his feet carrying him down the castle halls down to the barn. His chestnut mare, Brick, huffed nervously, feeling something off in the air. Clay looked back down at his now gloved hands, the shakes picking up in intensity now. He clenched his fist again, trying to ground himself.

"You can't leave." The monotone voice was barely louder than a murmur.

Clay unclenched his fist.

Techno was standing in the doorway leading back to the castle. Low-light flooded past his form, silhouetting him in blinding light. The screaming rage his brother felt had faded. His tone was cold, quiet, and unnerving.

"If you leave, there is no going back. You can't let the advisors cover up this for you anymore _Prince Clay_. It's your damn job to deal with this." Techno sneered slightly at the title, revolted at this childish stint.

His fist clenched again.

Clay finished the last buckle of the saddle, hopping up and throwing his leg over the horse's back. "I just-I need to think, I can't do this now," Clay stumbled over his words, unable to convey the waves of anxiety and fear washing over him with every second he remained in the castle walls. The prince turned to look at his brother's face, searching for some flicker of understanding. That slight eye-roll when Techno would overlook ratting him out for skipping lessons. That nearly imperceptible nod before helping to clean up shattered antiques.

The face in front of him felt like that of a stranger. Silence filled not only the air, but embodied the stillness in the younger Prince's form. The prince who had spent 21 years following one step behind, watching all of his brother's mistakes but being unable to do anything. Unable to be anything for his kingdom but a soon to be forgotten footnote.

"You're a coward, Clay."

No clever retort graced the eldest lips. No rage spilled forth. Those shaking hands just clasped around the reins, clenching tightly, trying to find any grounding in his crumbling world. The blonde prince gave one final glance back to his brother, before whipping the reins, sending the horse crashing forward with an explosion of noise into the woods. This would all be fine when he got back, he could make his brother understand, his father would be okay, and they would be happy again. The world would be okay.

Techno's silhouette stayed in the doorway long past the sun's rays faded into the night.


	2. Dulled Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Clay finds himself facing memories he long wished to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, thank you to those who read this story, gave kudos and commented last chapter! I honestly didn't expect more than a few people to read this, so it really inspired me to keep going. <3

Hooves clattered against the forest floor, each step springing the horse and her rider careening further into the trees. Clay's breathing was shaky and uneven, coming out in rapid useless bursts. No matter how hard he tried, his lungs felt as though they were drowning. He winced as a branch scratched at his leg, but he was barely able to pay attention to the sensation. Spindly birch branches continued to whip against his face as they veered further off-trail into the thickets.

The young prince had spent his whole life running from problems. Running from mistakes, running from responsibilities, running from emotions.

It was only a matter of time 'til they caught up to him.

"A king doesn't run from his problems, Clay." the voice that rang out was clear and concise, a strength running through his tone despite his tempered volume.

The memories brought him back to his father's study. It was a smaller room, made smaller still by ledgers and paperwork stacked a mile high.

"Good thing you're king, then." Prince clay's chair was tipped back to a dangerous degree, threatening to topple over at any moment. His head was thrown back in exacerbation, well past done with trying to understand the documents.

"Clay." His tone was sharp, a dangerous edge to it. Clay didn't react outwardly but felt a chill creep down his spine at the shift. His father was a kind-hearted man, but in moments like these, the similarities between his father's and his brother's voices grew clear. The prince could feel his father's eyes boring into him, but refused to give up the game.

A pause, and then a slight sigh as the King shook his head. "I know it's not fun, but you need to learn how to read these ledgers properly. You need to be able to understand the financial situation of our kingdom so you can properly give support to the different sectors. If you give out gold to everyone who asks you, the kingdom will be run into the ground. Likewise," The king flourished another journal forward, showing a map of the whole kingdom divided into sectors, "If you don't give support to the outer reaches during harsh winters, their economies may begin to crumble and lead to the weakening of our nation's defense. See? All this is very important to understand."

"Yeah but you've got it handled, so I don't see why I have to sit here and learn all this boring shit," Clay grumbled, tracing the patterns on the brick ceiling with his eyes.

"Language, first of all. You need to work on your coarse vocabulary. " His father pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to formulate his next words carefully. "I can't always deal with the things that scare you, Clay-"

"I'm not scared of some stupid books-"

"Just- just listen for a moment. Give me a bit of credit Clay, I've known you for over a decade and a half. I know responsibility scares you, so you play it off and go running amok. I understand, I was the same at your age. I was downright terrified of having to learn how to do proper peacekeeping with diplomats from the kingdoms around us, so I would run off to the courtyard and hide in the rose bushes 'til the meetings my father held were over. I'd get scratched to hell and back, but I thought it was better than dealing with my responsibilities."

Clay tilted his head slightly, eyes snapping to watch his father's softening expression. His father had always been the pinnacle of responsibility, it was strange to hear him admit to being anything but the perfect leader of Sempricor. Thoughts mulled slowly through the prince's mind as the king continued:

"But Clay, it's important to learn to overcome these fears, plant your feet in the dirt and face your problems head-on. The people, _your_ people, don't call you the dream of our kingdom for no reason. Someday I won't be here to handle these issues, and you will need to be the brave king they know you can be."

His words were meant to be sympathetic, but the chill it sent down his arms was anything but comforting. Clay could feel the shake in his arms start, the traitorous part of him letting his emotions show on his sleeve. Clay clenched his fists. The chair sharply thudded as the front two legs touched back down to the wooden floor. The young prince threw himself out of his chair towards the door, a snarl in his voice as he muttered: "I'm not a fucking coward."

* * *

Clay's fists tightened around the reins as Brick's hoof steps faltered. As his thoughts wandered, so too had their path, leading Brick far off the trail. The ground was steep, and her hooves failed to find purchase on the muddy soil. She whinnied in panic as her front hooves slipped out from under her, sending the two sailing towards the ground.

Clay thumped to the earth, skidding across the sludge. He winced where his shoulder connected to the ground, taking most of his weight onto it. The wind was knocked out of him, and he struggled to roll over onto his side. Brick crashed to the ground a few feet from him, still in a frenzy trying to get back up and keep running. Clay stumbled to his feet, lurching forward. He grabbed Brick's reins, trying to pull her head to face him.

"Shhhh, it's okay girl, calm down Brick." He whispered to the horse, trying to reassure her with gentle pets. Brick shook her head with a huff, obviously still agitated but starting to settle down. Clay had trained Brick since she was a foal, and she trusted him. Usually, anyway. Even a horse can pick up he didn't always make the smartest decisions.

Clay stood back as she shakily righted herself. As they stepped a few feet away from the incline, Brick was treading lightly on her front left hoof, not putting her full weight on it. The prince gently urged her to stop and squatted down beside her leg, carefully investigating the injury.

"Looks like a bad bruise. Nothings broken, thank god. We both seem to be a bit roughed up." Clay murmured, feeling his battered shoulder. They had been lucky the ground here was soft and spongy from layers of debris from falling leaves and mud interspersed. Still, it would be best not to add any extra weight to her back for a few days until she could heal back up.

Clay glanced upwards finally, scanning the darkened cloudy sky for any memorable signs. He could make out a few points of light in between the veil floating above, but it did little to help. Clay cursed himself for blowing off astronomy class, wishing he remembered which stars marked the directions. He knew loosely the woods he headed into were from the west side of the castle, so hypothetically heading East would take him home. But the stars only blurred into different shapes, their meaning lost on the young prince.

A cold burst of wind sent shivers down Clay's body. He snapped his eyes back down to his surroundings, seeking out any form of shelter. _When the sun rises, I can follow it home. Techno will be pissed at me, but I'm sure he'll understand and this will all be alright then._ Clay pushed through layers of bramble, slowly leading Brick to a clearing. Up ahead, there was a small cliff with a bit of an overhang. It was far from ideal, but at least the half-hearted cave formation would shelter the two from the worst of the wind.

"C'mon Brick," Clay sighed, helping her settle under the edge of the overhang. With the torrent of emotions starting to settle into a dull ache in the pit of his belly, exhaustion began taking over his limbs. He desperately wanted to fall over right there and sleep, but knew freezing to death out in the woods was far from ideal. Clay fished through Brick's saddlebag, still filled from the last royal hunt he went on.

_Thank god I was too lazy to empty this_ , Clay thought, going through the different compartments. He pulled out a flint and steel, as was tradition to cook the last catch of the royal hunt where it was taken down. The prince enjoyed the energy of the hunts enough to pay attention at least, and though it took a few tries he managed to light a bundle of twigs and branches he rounded up. It was a bit smokier than was ideal, but it would do.

Clay turned back to the saddlebags, hunting around for a few moments. Some basic bandages, a half-drank bottle of mead, a bit of jerky, and a heavy cloak. It took only a few moments for most of the jerky to be ripped out of the bag and popped in his mouth. Chewing on the last of it, Clay pulled out the cloak and wrapped it around him like a blanket. It was a garish thing, a dull olive tone with a golden clasp, but it served its purpose.

Clay pulled his legs up under the cloak, trying to close his eyes and rest through what was left of the night. But the darkness of closed eyes just invited thoughts to swirl through his mind. Memories replayed over and over, threatening to burst the dam and sent him swirling into a river of tears and regret.

He'd fucked up, he'd broken what little faith Techno still somehow had in him. He had no right to call himself a prince, to act as if he deserved the crown. Clay knew his father was right, he just ran from his problems hoping others would solve them. He knew his brother had seen that tonight, had seen into his soul what a coward he was. He was a sin, a blight upon the land, destined to only destroy the kingdom his father worked so hard to protect.

Clay threw himself out of the cloak, roughly grabbing the rest of the bottle of mead, earning an annoyed huff from Brick. Clay didn't give a shit whether his horse was annoyed with the disturbance or mocking his life choices. _I just need to be able to fucking sleep_ , Clay scowled, throwing the rest of the mead back.

The prince stared out towards the stars, those damn unknowable stars, as the heavy curtain from the mead settled over his mind in the next few minutes. The memories ached, but they were distant now, murmurs from the riverbed flowing past.

_It'll all be alright tomorrow. Techno will get over it, dad will be doing better, and I won't have to deal with this shitty kingdom._

_It'll all be okay._

_It has to be._

And for once in his life, the sinner prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's much appreciated! I've never written a fanfic before, so any feedback would be great! I'll hopefully upload chapter 2 before too long!


End file.
